elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirithia
Cirithia is an Ancient Elf and daughter to Nithral - the First born of the Elves - and the goddess Eldari. She is a young woman with white hair and violet eyes. Due to events in her youth, she does not age. Cirithia is an official Event character and has been played by a variety of players and staff who were assigned to do so during specific events, but is usually played by Fablehero316. As such this page is about a current event series and may be updated and changed. Origins Born during the first Darkness War, she was a young woman when the Darkness besieged the Elven city of Val Khar Von. Escaping the city before it fell with the help of a handmaiden in her mother's court, Cirithia was delivered into the hands of the Order, a secretive group that was dedicated to the eradication of the threat the Darkness posed to Elysium. Under their guidance, she became a skilled marksman and warrior. It was during her service to the Order that she was exposed to the powers that halted her ageing, making her retain the appearance of a 16 year old girl despite being many Ages old. Events of the Second Darkness War During the Second Darkness War, while Nithral was entombed away with the Darkness under his control as a wraith, she served as leader of the Order, fighting to protect the members under her care while threatening the Cult of Nithral with swift repercussions if they did not remain faithful to him and free him from his tomb. Emergence of the Master In the aftermath of the war, despite Nithral having been freed, Cirithia remained hidden, hidden away by a childhood friend only known as the "Doppler", who had warned her of a new threat in the form of his Master, a human who wished to take Cirithia's power and use it for his own. When the Master killed Nithral via misdirection, using his own Cult as bait, this left Cirithia as, seemingly, the only one retaining sufficient power to destroy the Darkness. So the Doppler, working against his Master, helped Cirithia hide in the White Palace of the Ancients, far back in the past when the Ancient Elves were still ruling, deceiving the Master as to her whereabouts. As the Master closed in upon her, in a desperate game of cat and mouse, the Doppler led her back into the present Age where he handed her over into the care of leafwind, a Wood Elf who had told Nithral she would protect his daughter in exchange for her own life. Against the Hooded Figure Cirithia then was hidden away once more, in the Sacred Tree at Turu. The same means of hiding in the past were once again used, so that she would be invisible to any current eyes, save leafwind's own. When the Hooded Figure emerged and began slaying the people of Elysium, unleashing wraiths as the Darkness had done, he revealed that he knew the whereabouts of Cirithia without being told, and informed her that she would die. Fearing for her own safety, Cirithia and her servants fled the tree even as its leaves fell, and hid in another location in Elysium, hoping to continue to evade their mysterious enemy. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters